There are a variety of planters available in the marketplace for flowers and other plants. The planters have a body which defines a cavity in which potting soil is held. Most planters in the market are molded plastic. Others are made from materials such as fiber, porcelain, clay, foam, and metal. These planters are typically made into the same shapes such as pots, bowls and window boxes that are often low to the ground and only have one purpose or use.
Consumers prefer planters that can be flexibly used in different circumstances to create a desired aesthetic appearance. For example, a multi-purpose planter that can be raised and supported on legs, or transformed to be used without legs on a deck, patio or porch, provides more options for the consumer. Furthermore, many consumers want the ability to use the planter outside as well as inside is another advantage.
Another important consideration is that retailers have limited space in which to display products being offered for sale. Consequently, there is a preference for products that can be stacked or nested thereby providing more units in a given volume. The unit cost to ship and store products which are nested together is significantly less that the storage and shipping costs of products which cannot be nested. One of the most important cost factors in this industry is transportation. It is critical that the planters can be tightly packed and condensed for transport.
Because of the premium on space manufacturers have made and sold raised planters and tables constructed from multiple parts that are sold in a box and must be assembled by the buyer. In a retail setting it is very important that the consumer can easily and quickly understand how to assemble those products that require assembly and to envision what the product will look like when it is assembled. It is also important that this is done without requiring assembly and without accessory parts such as bolts, nuts, and washers. Indeed, many consumers prefer products that can be assembled without the use of tools.
The art has developed planters with folding legs such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,859 and stackable planters such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,242 and Des Pat. No. 422,936. Planters having folding legs are not easily stacked when fully assembled. The stackable planters are not elevated. Thus, there is a need for a stackable, elevated planter which can be easily assembled, is durable and can be tightly stacked with other similar planters for shipment and sale.